Doute
by Les milles et une nuits
Summary: Shizuru devra prendre une importante décision et fera une introspection sur sa vie afin de trouver une réponse à ses questionnements.
1. Chapter 1

J'avais fait un sondage sur mon profil pour savoir ce que vous vouliez comme fic pour noël, peu ont répondu mais voici le résultat un one-shot, donc tant pis pour la suite des autres fictions. J'espère que ça vous plaira.

* * *

Je n'avais pas hésité une seule seconde pour te donner ma réponse, c'était inimaginable pour moi de te dire non. Mais en y repensant plus longuement, je commençais à avoir de terrible doute. J'allais m'engager pour la vie, je ne pourrais pas revenir en arrière. Ce n'était pas comme si je ne le souhaitais pas, mon rêve allait finalement se réaliser. Mais j'avais peur que ce soit toi qui le regrette d'avoir précipité les choses entre nous. C'était un grand pas en avant, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il arrive un jour. Ou que tu le fasses, c'était une preuve de ton amour, j'en avais toujours les larmes aux yeux juste à y repenser.

Oui je t'aime, personne ne pouvait dire du contraire, après tout ce que j'avais fait pour toi. J'avais montré à qu'elle point j'étais ''folle'' d'amour pour toi. C'était malsaine cette possessivité, j'ai dû faire un travail sur moi-même pour te laisser de la liberté, pour que tu viennes de ton propre gré vers moi, et non à cause de remords ou culpabilités. Pourtant c'était difficile à vivre de tout enfouir et de rester au loin, tu changeais de jour en jour et j'en étais témoin. Tu riais et souriais plus. Tu étais magnifique…tu l'as toujours était….

Tu n'étais plus cette personne fragile et constamment sur ses gardes qui ne pouvait faire confiance à personne. Non dorénavant, tu t'ouvrais aux autres, que ce soit à la construction d'amitié ainsi qu'aux sorties avec des garçons. J'étais devenue jalouse qu'on puisse voir à quel point tu étais exceptionnelle, que je n'étais plus la personne privilégiée à qui tu montrais cette caractéristique de ta merveilleuse personnalité.

Quant à moi, j'avais entamé une nouvelle vie, je me dévouais corps et âme à mes études, aux affaires de ma famille et à devenir quelqu'un de meilleure. Mais j'avais l'impression que c'était impossible pour moi la rédemption ou même cet amour destructeur. Je t'aimais toujours autant et j'avais peur que ça t'éloignes définitivement de moi comme cela s'est produit par le passé. Alors je m'éloignais volontairement de toi pour ne pas être de ne plus être tenté, pour ne plus te faire souffrir, nous faire souffrir. Notre relation était des plus complexe. Maintenant, je ne faisais plus de sous-entendue ou je ne te serrais plus dans mes bras ou même une simple bise sur la joue m'était devenue diffcile.

Mais tu ne m'avais pas oublié, c'était même le contraire, tu te montrais gentille à mon égard et à mes petits soins et je haïssais cela. J'avais l'impression de recevoir ta pitié alors que je voulais seulement ton amour. Pourquoi la vie était-elle aussi injustice ? Tu étais devenue plus proche de moi, attentionnée et j'avais l'impression qu'on s'éloignait de plus en plus de l'une et l'autre. Je voyais nos anciennes camarades Hime, malgré que certaines m'aient pardonné mes actions du passé, d'autres essayèrent de ne plus reparler de ces évènements douloureux pour chacune d'entre nous. Mais je savais qu'elle cachait leur indignation ou rancoeur, telle que Nao et Haruka qui ne m'ont jamais pardonné. Elles m'avaient même dit: ''comment pouvais-je vivre ainsi librement après tout les crimes que j'avais commis ?'' Je devais payer un jour d'une manière ou d'une autre. Elles avaient raisons, mais toi tu t'es interposé pour me protéger et ça m'avait mise hors de moi. Je devais être la seule à prendre tous les blâmes et toi tu me faisais t'aimer encore plus. Je te faisais la morale, je t'avais même giflé, je t'ai nommée d'imbécile mais tu restais silencieuse, laissant libre cours à ma souffrance qui déferlait sans fin sur toi. Je ne pouvais plus me cacher sous ce masque qui se fêlait à chaque fois que je te voyais. Tu faisais ressortir le pire de moi et peu du meilleur. Et je ne voulais pas que tu voies cet aspect abominable de moi et qui me rendait honteuse.

Je t'avais ordonné de me laisser seule, de ne plus m'ennuyer et de m'oublier pour notre salut. Cette tirade m'avait détruite, je ne voulais pas te perdre mais il le fallait, notre relation était dangereuse. Et c'était là que tu m'avais embrassé pour la première fois et véritablement avec fougue et passion, fournissant par la même occasion toutes tes émotions, ta peur d'être de nouveau abandonnée, de me perdre. Je savais que j'étais importante pour toi, mais ce n'était pas suffisant.

Toutefois, je savais que c'était le même geste qu'au clocher où l'on s'était affronté. Pour me libérer de ce tourment tu faisais cela. Et je te détestais pour cela. Tu ne voyais pas que tu étais le fruit de mon malheur, et malgré tout je voulais goûter à ce fruit défendu. Qui t'a perdre définitivement mon âme si j'en avais une qui restait.

Tu as voulu qu'on devienne officiellement un couple malgré le regard que nous portaient les autres. Enfin tu étais juste gentille de vouloir faire semblant. Et stupide que j'étais, j'avais accepté, car mes sentiments envers toi ne changeront jamais. Et c'était bien là le problème car ce fut aussi ton cas. Oui lorsque tu m'as avoué que tu ne m'aimais pas comme mon propre amour, j'étais heureuse que tu connaisses à cet instant mes sentiments, un poids s'était évaporé. Je ne savais pas combien de temps je pouvais te le cacher. Mais avec le temps, j'avais réalisé que c'était plus oppressif car j'avais conscience que tu ne rendrais pas mes sentiments et je devais vivre quotidiennement avec.

Depuis que nous sommes devenue ''un couple'' tu étais simplement adorable avec moi, toujours à te soucier de mon bien être, de mes préoccupations. Tu t'intéressais sur ce que je faisais, tu m'écoutais attentivement comme si rien d'autres n'était pas important pour toi, que j'étais ta totale priorité contrairement à autrefois. Tu venais parfois me chercher après les cours quand tu finissais les tiens, on déjeunait souvent ensemble, on avait même des rendez-vous amoureux. Cependant ça sonnait si faux pour moi, je voyais que tu te forçais pour mon bonheur, c'était simplement une vulgaire illusion que je voulais qui dure le plus longtemps possible. J'étais toujours aussi égoïste, et c'était toi qui me pourrissais ainsi, et le principal problème c'était que je ne m'en plaignais pas. Tu essayais de me tenir la main mais je pouvais sentir ta tension et nos baisers assez rares, je ne les initiais jamais. Je ne voulais pas te brusquer.

Quand tu voyais que j'allais m'écrouler, tu me serrais aussitôt dans mes bras et tu me disais ces mots pour me réconforter. Que je devais arrêter de me sentir aussi coupable ou de prendre tout sur moi. Mais les seuls mots que je pouvais prononcer c'était ''je suis désolée''. Telle une complainte qui ne prenait pas fin. Mais cela suffisait-il de dire désolée ? Tous ce que je savais dire, c'était que j'étais désolée mais je ne me sentais plus libre, ma conscience était emprisonné par cette culpabilité. Et que devais-je faire ? Attendre patiemment que tout s'arrangeait ? Mais dans quel monde je vivais ! Pourtant tu ne cessais de clamer que je me faisais des idées, que les choses finirent par s'arranger avec le temps, et que tu avais des difficultés à te dévoiler mais que tu allais changer. Ce n'était pas ce que je souhaitais, je voulais seulement que tu restes toi-même surtout avec moi. Mais quelque chose était brisée entre nous et on ne pouvait plus recoller les morceaux. C'était impossible…Les sourires étaient enterrés, et ont resté donc les bras croisés attendant que la vie continue pour ne plus souffrir de nouveau.

Alors on essayait de se soigner l'une et l'autre et de créer de nouveaux souvenirs plus joyeux. Mais je savais qu'on ne pouvait pas faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Tu allais certainement me poser des questions sur mes agissements et les parts d'ombres de notre histoire. Cependant tu n'osais pas évoquer le sujet épineux. A chaque fois que je tentais de t'en parler, tu te révoltais, tes émeraudes reflétaient de la mélancolie. Je ne savais pas comment réagir, jouer les apparences était une mauvaise chose, et je le savais parfaitement moi qui était qui devenue experte en ce domaine. Mais je ne voulais plus te faire du mal alors j'acceptais ton choix d'oublier.

Oui je t'aimais, et pour toujours je n'en douterais jamais, tu essayais à ta manière…

Je tentais de contrôler cette appréhension qui envahissait mon estomac, dont les remous me redirent nauséeuse. Mes mains ne cessèrent de trembler malgré que je serrais fortement des poings faisant craquer les articulations.

Mais aimer quelqu'un pour toujours c'était impossible, on pouvait prendre de différent chemin, réaliser qu'il n'y avait plus d'amour, ou on pouvait au finale se détruire l'un et l'autre. C'est peut être le mot pour la vie qui m'effrayait le plus. Si tu te rendais compte de ton erreur et cela bien trop tard ? Tu resterais auprès de moi par dépit et je ne le souhaitais pas…

C'était l'inconnu pour moi, tu étais aussi un véritable mystère. Que connaissais-je de toi ? Les sentiments que j'avais pour toi. Oui c'était indéniable. Ton nom, prénom, ton age, ton triste passé. Oui je savais tout cela mais pas l'essentielle. Pas ce que tu ressentais réellement. Je n'ai pas pu rencontrer tes parents car tu n'en avais plus. Mais tu avais vu les miens, ils n'étaient pas enthousiastes que je puisse m'afficher aux bras d'une fille qui n'avait pas le même statut social que le mien. J'étais prête à tout abandonner pour toi, mais je n'avais pas eu besoin d'aller si loin. Ils acceptaient à contre cœur.

Étais-je en train de faire la pire erreur de ma vie ? Je ne le savais pas, si je pouvais voir mon futur alors ce serait plus facile. Imaginer ce qui se passera demain était imprévisible alors dans vingt ans ? Un divorce difficile pour se partager les biens, une séparation houleuse ou à l'amiable, un déchirement ou resterons nous amoureux comme au premier jour avec en plus une grande famille unit et aimante ? Tant de scénarios possibles et toutes possibles…pourtant ça m'importait peu, je voulais accéder au bonheur et même si cela durera qu'un court instant dans ma vie.

* * *

C'est bientôt l'heure d'y aller, malgré mon sourire j'avais peur de tourner de l'œil. C'était même un miracle que j'arrivais à me tenir debout. Mais ce qui m'effrayais le plus, c'était que j'avais un malaise maintenant, ce serait un désastre. Je devais reprendre mon calme, mais c'était une première pour moi, je n'y arrivais pas. J'ouvrais la fenêtre pour reprendre mes esprits. Je me donnais même une claque. Mais ce malaise était toujours présent en moi.

J'entendis un coup à la porte, je me retournais inquiète, on ne devait surtout pas me voir dans un tel état de stress et confusion. J'inspirais profondément et je demandais d'entrer.

''Bonjour kaichou-san.'' Me dit Tokiha qui était à l'encadrement de la porte, elle était habillée d'une longue robe pourpre, ses cheveux avaient poussé depuis notre dernière rencontre, il allait jusqu'à ses épaules mais aussi son ventre avait doublé de volume étant enceinte depuis six mois.

''Ara bonjour Mai-san, je ne suis plus la seito-kaichou depuis de nombreuses années.'' Riais-je nerveusement.

''Désolée c'est une mauvaise habitude. Je te vois toujours comme la présidente du conseil des étudiants alors que tu es maintenant une grande chirurgienne. Eh bien tu n'as pas l'air bien.'' J'étais visiblement incapable de cacher mes émotions.

J'essayais d'adopter une attitude plus Fujino, c'est-à-dire toujours souriante montrant aucune émotion et c'était si difficile aujourd'hui. Il fallait que je me ressaisisse au plus vite, ou je vais vomir sur ma robe et c'était la dernière chose au monde que je devais faire. Surtout que leur fatidique s'approchait à grand pas. La bouche pâteuse, j'essayais d'avaler ma salive.

''Et elle…comment va-t-elle ?'' Bégayais-je en raclant bruyamment ma gorge.

''Pire que toi. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi nerveuse, et pour une fois elle se comportait comme une fille. Vérifiant je ne sais combien de fois si tout était parfait. Je me suis même demandé si c'était bien elle.''

''Mai ce n'est pas très gentil.'' Réprimandais-je avec un sourire.

''Bon tout va bien, je vous laisse finir vous préparer.''

* * *

Quelques minutes après toutes mes incessantes réflexions qui me donnait la migraine. De nouveau des coups résonna dans la pièce. J'avais le cœur qui se serrait. J'avais en main mon voile, je le mettais sur ma tête. La porte s'ouvrit sans que je n'aie pas eu le temps à l'invité d'enter.

''Shizuru ma chérie tu prête ?'' Questionna mon père avec un sourire, il m'examina de hauts en bas. Je me sentais étrangement mal à l'aise habillé comme une espèce de pâtisserie, une Religieuse, ma robe vers le bas faisait bouffante. A ma taille, j'étais extrêmement serrée par ce corsaire. Je ne savais pas si je pouvais continuer encore plus longuement de respirer correctement ou si mes côtes vont résister à une telle pression. Quant à ma poitrine, on pouvait la voir contraster avec le reste. Je ne savais même pas si je pouvais marcher normale avec toutes ses étoffes qui me recouvraient. Ce serait un miracle que personne ne marche sur ma traîne, vu la longueur qu'elle faisait. J'aurais dû éviter d'écouter les avis de ma mère. Ma robe va ressembler à une serpillière mais je devais supporter car ce sera une seule fois que je porterais cet habit.

''Tu es magnifique…'' C'était mon père, donc c'était normal qu'il ne me disse pas que cette robe ressemble à sac à patate, me boudine ou même que je sois laide. J'étais certainement ridicule heureusement que j'ai le voile pour me cacher.

''Ookini.''

''On devrait y aller, tout le monde nous attend.'' Je me sentais encore plus malade. Je fermais un instant mes yeux. Mon père me tendit son bras alors que je titubais pour l'atteindre.

Nous nous dirigeons doucement vers un long couloir, je devais à tout prix ne pas chuter. Si je pouvais enlever la moitié ce serait moins périlleux. Je ramenais autour de l'amoncellement de tissu et de voiles. Je pouvais entendre l'orgue jouer l'air de la marche nuptiale. Les portes s'ouvrirent à mon passage. Je fus projetés sur le devant de la scène, tout les regards convergées en ma direction et plus un bruit à part des compliments et flashs des appareils photos qui me guidèrent. J'avais pris l'habitude d'attirer le regard mais aujourd'hui c'était différent. Je voulais fuir en courant arracher cette robe étouffante. Mais c'est alors que je t'apercevais à quelques mètres devant moi. Tous mes doutes s'envolèrent lorsque je vis ton sourire qui m'était uniquement destinée.

Je te haïssais de me mettre dans un état pareil. Si fragile, perdue...

Et pourtant je t'aimais tant.

Tu portais une robe comme moi, un peu moins froufrous, ses cheveux étaient bouclés. Tu étais resplendissante j'étais perdu dans ses émeraudes et ne voulais plus jamais m'en détacher. Je savais que je ne faisais pas d'erreur. Je ne voulais plus partir…jamais.

Je faisais les quelques pas qui m'éloignaient de toi. Mon père me ramena sur terre en s'arrêtant. Il m'embrassa une dernière fois sur moi avant de pour me donner de manière définitive à tes mains.

Tu me tendis ta main de manière ferme, elle était chaude contrairement à la mienne. Je ne voulais plus la lâcher, il semblerait que tu avais la même pensée que la mienne mêlant tes doigts.

Tu me soufflais à quel point j'étais belle, je ne pus retenir mes rougissements. Et je te redonnais le même compliment. Tu relevais lentement mon voile, je pouvais te voir rougir. On ne faisait que se contempler l'une et l'autre.

Une voix grave s'élève dans le silence de l'édifice et résonna.

''Shizuru Fujino, voulez-vous prendre Natsuki Kuga ici présente pour unique et légitime épouse ?'' Je regardais aussitôt ma compagne de ma vie qui me sourit et je n'avais plus aucune hésitation à cette réponse.

* * *

Eh oui un happy-ending , il y a une autre version moins tout beau tout rose donc si ce n'est pas ce que vous voulez lire ne le faite pas^^.


	2. Chapter 2

Voici la partie avec bad-ending. Si vous voulez quelque chose de joyeux lisez l'autre partie.

* * *

Je n'avais pas hésité une seule seconde pour te donner ma réponse, c'était inimaginable pour moi de te dire non. Mais en y repensant plus longuement, je commençais à avoir de terrible doute. J'allais m'engager pour la vie, je ne pourrais pas revenir en arrière. Ce n'était pas comme si je ne le souhaitais pas, mon rêve allait finalement se réaliser. Mais j'avais peur que ce soit toi qui le regrette d'avoir précipité les choses entre nous. C'était un grand pas en avant, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il arrive un jour. Ou que tu le fasses, c'était une preuve de ton amour, j'en avais toujours les larmes aux yeux juste à y repenser.

Oui je t'aime, personne ne pouvait dire du contraire, après tout ce que j'avais fait pour toi. J'avais montré à qu'elle point j'étais ''folle'' d'amour pour toi. C'était malsaine cette possessivité, j'ai dû faire un travail sur moi-même pour te laisser de la liberté, pour que tu viennes de ton propre gré vers moi, et non à cause de remords ou culpabilités. Pourtant c'était difficile à vivre de tout enfouir et de rester au loin, tu changeais de jour en jour et j'en étais témoin. Tu riais et souriais plus. Tu étais magnifique…tu l'as toujours était….

Tu n'étais plus cette personne fragile et constamment sur ses gardes qui ne pouvait faire confiance à personne. Non dorénavant, tu t'ouvrais aux autres, que ce soit à la construction d'amitié ainsi qu'aux sorties avec des garçons. J'étais devenue jalouse qu'on puisse voir à quel point tu étais exceptionnelle, que je n'étais plus la personne privilégiée à qui tu montrais cette caractéristique de ta merveilleuse personnalité.

Quant à moi, j'avais entamé une nouvelle vie, je me dévouais corps et âme à mes études, aux affaires de ma famille et à devenir quelqu'un de meilleure. Mais j'avais l'impression que c'était impossible pour moi la rédemption ou même cet amour destructeur. Je t'aimais toujours autant et j'avais peur que ça t'éloignes définitivement de moi comme cela s'est produit par le passé. Alors je m'éloignais volontairement de toi pour ne pas être de ne plus être tenté, pour ne plus te faire souffrir, nous faire souffrir. Notre relation était des plus complexe. Maintenant, je ne faisais plus de sous-entendue ou je ne te serrais plus dans mes bras ou même une simple bise sur la joue m'était devenue difficile.

Mais tu ne m'avais pas oublié, c'était même le contraire, tu te montrais gentille à mon égard et à mes petits soins et je haïssais cela. J'avais l'impression de recevoir ta pitié alors que je voulais seulement ton amour. Pourquoi la vie était-elle aussi injustice ? Tu étais devenue plus proche de moi, attentionnée et j'avais l'impression qu'on s'éloignait de plus en plus de l'une et l'autre. Je voyais nos anciennes camarades Hime, malgré que certaines m'aient pardonné mes actions du passé, d'autres essayèrent de ne plus reparler de ces évènements douloureux pour chacune d'entre nous. Mais je savais qu'elle cachait leur indignation ou rancoeur, telle que Nao et Haruka qui ne m'ont jamais pardonné. Elles m'avaient même dit: ''comment pouvais-je vivre ainsi librement après tout les crimes que j'avais commis ?'' Je devais payer un jour d'une manière ou d'une autre. Elles avaient raisons, mais toi tu t'es interposé pour me protéger et ça m'avait mise hors de moi. Je devais être la seule à prendre tous les blâmes et toi tu me faisais t'aimer encore plus. Je te faisais la morale, je t'avais même giflé, je t'ai nommée d'imbécile mais tu restais silencieuse, laissant libre cours à ma souffrance qui déferlait sans fin sur toi. Je ne pouvais plus me cacher sous ce masque qui se fêlait à chaque fois que je te voyais. Tu faisais ressortir le pire de moi et peu du meilleur. Et je ne voulais pas que tu voies cet aspect abominable de moi et qui me rendait honteuse.

Je t'avais ordonné de me laisser seule, de ne plus m'ennuyer et de m'oublier pour notre salut. Cette tirade m'avait détruite, je ne voulais pas te perdre mais il le fallait, notre relation était dangereuse. Et c'était là que tu m'avais embrassé pour la première fois et véritablement avec fougue et passion, fournissant par la même occasion toutes tes émotions, ta peur d'être de nouveau abandonnée, de me perdre. Je savais que j'étais importante pour toi, mais ce n'était pas suffisant.

Toutefois, je savais que c'était le même geste qu'au clocher où l'on s'était affronté. Pour me libérer de ce tourment tu faisais cela. Et je te détestais pour cela. Tu ne voyais pas que tu étais le fruit de mon malheur, et malgré tout je voulais goûter à ce fruit défendu. Qui t'a perdre définitivement mon âme si j'en avais une qui restait.

Tu as voulu qu'on devienne officiellement un couple malgré le regard que nous portaient les autres. Enfin tu étais juste gentille de vouloir faire semblant. Et stupide que j'étais, j'avais accepté, car mes sentiments envers toi ne changeront jamais. Et c'était bien là le problème car ce fut aussi ton cas. Oui lorsque tu m'as avoué que tu ne m'aimais pas comme mon propre amour, j'étais heureuse que tu connaisses à cet instant mes sentiments, un poids s'était évaporé. Je ne savais pas combien de temps je pouvais te le cacher. Mais avec le temps, j'avais réalisé que c'était plus oppressif car j'avais conscience que tu ne rendrais pas mes sentiments et je devais vivre quotidiennement avec.

Depuis que nous sommes devenue ''un couple'' tu étais simplement adorable avec moi, toujours à te soucier de mon bien être, de mes préoccupations. Tu t'intéressais sur ce que je faisais, tu m'écoutais attentivement comme si rien d'autres n'était pas important pour toi, que j'étais ta totale priorité contrairement à autrefois. Tu venais parfois me chercher après les cours quand tu finissais les tiens, on déjeunait souvent ensemble, on avait même des rendez-vous amoureux. Cependant ça sonnait si faux pour moi, je voyais que tu te forçais pour mon bonheur, c'était simplement une vulgaire illusion que je voulais qui dure le plus longtemps possible. J'étais toujours aussi égoïste, et c'était toi qui me pourrissais ainsi, et le principal problème c'était que je ne m'en plaignais pas. Tu essayais de me tenir la main mais je pouvais sentir ta tension et nos baisers assez rares, je ne les initiais jamais. Je ne voulais pas te brusquer.

Quand tu voyais que j'allais m'écrouler, tu me serrais aussitôt dans mes bras et tu me disais ces mots pour me réconforter. Que je devais arrêter de me sentir aussi coupable ou de prendre tout sur moi. Mais les seuls mots que je pouvais prononcer c'était ''je suis désolée''. Telle une complainte qui ne prenait pas fin. Mais cela suffisait-il de dire désolée ? Tous ce que je savais dire, c'était que j'étais désolée mais je ne me sentais plus libre, ma conscience était emprisonné par cette culpabilité. Et que devais-je faire ? Attendre patiemment que tout s'arrangeait ? Mais dans quel monde je vivais ! Pourtant tu ne cessais de clamer que je me faisais des idées, que les choses finirent par s'arranger avec le temps, et que tu avais des difficultés à te dévoiler mais que tu allais changer. Ce n'était pas ce que je souhaitais, je voulais seulement que tu restes toi-même surtout avec moi. Mais quelque chose était brisée entre nous et on ne pouvait plus recoller les morceaux. C'était impossible…Les sourires étaient enterrés, et ont resté donc les bras croisés attendant que la vie continue pour ne plus souffrir de nouveau.

Alors on essayait de se soigner l'une et l'autre et de créer de nouveaux souvenirs plus joyeux. Mais je savais qu'on ne pouvait pas faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Tu allais certainement me poser des questions sur mes agissements et les parts d'ombres de notre histoire. Cependant tu n'osais pas évoquer le sujet épineux. A chaque fois que je tentais de t'en parler, tu te révoltais, tes émeraudes reflétaient de la mélancolie. Je ne savais pas comment réagir, jouer les apparences était une mauvaise chose, et je le savais parfaitement moi qui était qui devenue experte en ce domaine. Mais je ne voulais plus te faire du mal alors j'acceptais ton choix d'oublier.

Oui je t'aimais, et pour toujours je n'en douterais jamais, tu essayais à ta manière…parfois maladroite mais tu donnais tout à cent pourcent et j'avais peur que sans m'en rendre compte je profitais de toi.

Je tentais de contrôler cette appréhension qui envahissait mon estomac, dont les remous me redirent nauséeuse. Mes mains ne cessèrent de trembler malgré que je serrais fortement des poings faisant craquer les articulations.

Mais aimer quelqu'un pour toujours c'était impossible, on pouvait prendre de différent chemin, réaliser qu'il n'y avait plus d'amour, ou on pouvait au finale se détruire l'un et l'autre. C'est peut être le mot pour la vie qui m'effrayait le plus. Si tu te rendais compte de ton erreur et cela bien trop tard ? Tu resterais auprès de moi par dépit et je ne le souhaitais pas…je t'aimais tellement que je ne pouvais d'emprisonner auprès de moi comme je le faisais depuis le tout début. Je te détruirais et j'en avais parfaitement conscience. Nous sommes toutes les deux différentes. Je prenais tout et tu donnais tout. Je ne voulais pas qu'avec le temps tu me regardes avec mépris. Me disant que je t'avais gâché la vie, que tu me faisais confiance et qu'au final c'était encore de ma faute si tu souffrais autant.

Je te laissais une lettre t'expliquant tout mes maux et doutes. Et je partais discrètement pour que personne ne puisse m'empêcher de fuir. Mais surtout je ne voulais pas qu'on me fasse changer d'avis. Je pouvais à tout instant abandonner ce projet et il ne le fallait pas. Les larmes aux yeux, j'avais appelé un taxi qui m'attendait à l'extérieur et je me dirigeais vers celui-ci. Jetant une dernière fois mon regard en arrière.

Tu allais me haïr…juste à y penser j'allais presque mourir. Cependant ma résolution ne s'effaça. J'entrais avec ma robe de marié dans le véhicule sous l'air surpris du conducteur. Mais il m'emmena loin d'ici, loin de toi. J'allais disparaître pour de bon…

* * *

PDV Natsuki

A l'autel de l'Église.

Je n'avais jamais été aussi nerveuse de toute ma vie, je faisais les cent pas tandis qu'une boule se formait dans ma gorge. Ma demoiselle d'honneur Nao me regarda irriter et me donna soudainement une violente tape dans le dos. J'allais presque la tuer celle-là. En plus d'assister à un mariage, il y aurait eu un enterrement.

''Non mais ça va pas !'' Hurlais-je en colère attirant toute l'attention des invités sur nous et je souriais niaisement alors qu'ils riaient tous de ma nervosité. Je ne pouvais pas faire mon regard tueur car j'étais trop mal.

''Respire un peu, tu es très rouge. Je ne sais pas comment ta tête n'a pas explosé et arrête de faire les cent pas ça me rend nerveuse.''

''C'est plutôt à moi de le dire !'' Protestais-je toujours aussi énervée. Je portais cette affreuse robe de marié qui coupé ma respiration, j'avais mal au pied à cause des talons hauts qui allait se retrouver avec tout mon sang à l'intérieur. Si j'avais su, j'aurais porté des tennis, personne n'aurait remarqué à la longueur de ma robe. Et en plus j'avais chaud. Pourquoi il n'y avait pas d'air conditionnée ? J'étais en train de griller.

Je demandais à Yuuki l'heure comme il y a dix secondes. Je le savais, j'étais insupportable, je ne savais même pas pourquoi une fille aussi exceptionnelle que toi Shizuru accepterait de partager le restant de ton existence avec une fille aussi banale et sans intérêt. Je me rappelais de la fois quand je t'avais fait ma demande, c'était il y a six mois à la Fuuka. On avait dîné dans un restaurant du coin et on s'amusait à s'enivrer de bon vin. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que je serais aussi heureuse à tes côtés et j'allais presque rater tout ce bonheur, seulement parce que j'avais peur ? Ça aurait la plus monumentale erreur de toute ma vie.

Après que nous ayons mangé, je t'avais emmené à notre ancienne école. Je t'avais même demandé qu'on rentre à l'intérieur. Tu n'étais visiblement pas enthousiaste, de peur qu'on ait des problèmes en se faisant repérer par la police ou d'autres personnes. Mais j'ai su te faire changer d'avis. Alors pas très enthousiaste, tu me suivais à mon périple, escaladant le portail de l'établissement. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rire car comme à ton habitude, tu voulais le faire gracieusement, mais ce n'était pas une tâche facile avec ta longue robe noire de soirée, qui t'allait à la perfection. Tu essaya de m'amadouer avec tes célèbres faux pleures, et je tombais facilement dans le panneau, ou devrais-je dire que je me laissais faire car j'aimais. J'ai dû t'aider et tu en profitais sans honte pour te coller à moi. Avant j'aurais repoussé ce geste par la gêne mais plus maintenant. J'aimais ta présence auprès de moi et j'appréciais chaque instant d'être à tes côtés. Je réalisais à quel point j'étais chanceuse d'avoir ton amour.

Nous sommes allée voir chaque lieu qui nous était accessible. Au final, nous nous retrouvions à cette serre où tout avait commencé entre nous. Tu regardais avec nostalgie ce paysage. Je voyais un sourire et tes tristes cramoisis. C'est là que j'avais fait ma demande, sous ce ciel étoilé où tout avait débuté entre nous. J'avais posé un genou à terre et je t'avais offerte cette bague que tu avais immédiatement accepté les larmes aux yeux. C'était le plus moment de ma vie, je n'arrivais plus retenir mes larmes de joie en te serrant dans mes bras.

* * *

Juste à repenser à ce moment je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire. Je n'avais pas fait d'erreur. Je voulais être constamment être à tes côtés. Que nous vivions ensemble dans une belle petite maison dans un bon quartier avec un jardin, un chien ou chat et vivant avec nos nombreux enfants, qui auraient ta beauté et ton intelligence. J'allais créer ma propre famille alors que je n'en avais pas eu depuis longtemps. Et j'avais hâte de le faire. Mais je me suis rendue compte que tu étais déjà ma famille.

Je devais l'avouer que notre relation était assez compliquée. Au début, tu m'aimais tellement que ça me faisait peur, et lors du carnaval j'étais terrorisée par toi. Tu étais si possessive, rien ne comptait pour toi à part moi. Mais avec le temps j'ai vu que tu étais de plus en plus détruite et c'était entièrement ma faute. Je n'ai pas su te réconforter, tu as toujours été là pour moi. Et j'ai profité de ta gentillesse. Et je voulais rectifier tout cela. Tu étais ma précieuse personne, je devais te traiter telle quelle.

Mais tu t'éloignais progressivement de moi, et je sentais un vide mais surtout de la souffrance. Tu me manquais terriblement. Tu n'étais plus la même avec moi, tu marchais constamment sur des œufs. Tu me souriais toujours tendrement mais ton regard disait autre chose. J'y décelait de la mélancolie. Parfois il t'arrivait de me fixer affectueusement, je savais que tu voulais plus. Je me rendais compte que j'ai bien été aveugle de ne pas avoir remarqué plus tôt tes sentiments. C'était si évident mais pas pour moi qui était aveugle. Tes gestes d'autrefois était dorénavant inexistant. Plus de câlin, de blagues douteuses, ou de taquineries.

Tu avais probablement peur de mal agir ou d'aller trop loin attisant ma colère. Je t'avais dit que cela ne me dérangeait pas ces marques d'affection mais ce n'était plus ton cas. Tu te retenais auprès de moi. Je t'avais prise pour acquis. Et c'était là mon erreur. Oui je t'avais pardonné mais ce n'était pas ton cas. J'avais réussi à me socialiser avec les autres, mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Je voulais que tu fasses partie de ma vie et non que tu me fuis. Alors j'ai changé radicalement, me montrant au petit soin pour toi. Car je le voulais, oui je me suis remise en question, il le fallait pour nous deux.

C'est dès lors que tu es devenue ma principale priorité. Je passais le plus claire de mon temps avec toi, rattrapant toutes les autres fois où je t'avais abandonnée pour mes propres occupations. Tout les déjeuners, sorties que je devais, je te les rendais. Mais ce ne fut pas suffisant, et lorsqu'on avait fait cette soirée au Karaoké avant les anciennes Hime, j'ai sentis ce malaise quand tu étais arrivée. Et Nao ainsi qu'Haruka se sont prises à toi, je leur ai dit ma façon de penser. Tu t'es enfuie et je t'avais suivi. J'avais ta déchéance, tu hurlais, tu me frappais du poing quand j'avais essayé de te serrer dans mes bras, tu m'insultais de tous les noms ne comprenant pas pourquoi je voulais rester auprès d'une personne telle que toi. Je t'avais laissé t'exprimer sans te répondre, tu avais enfoui tant de chose, c'était légitime de me faire part de tout ce que tu ressentais. Et je me sentais minable d'avoir pu d'infliger ce malheur. Et quand j'avais ta souffrance s'extérioriser, je ne pouvais plus rester de marbre. Alors je t'avais embrassé, pour t'apaiser de ce fardeau mais surtout parce que je le voulais. Je me suis rendue compte que je voulais plus que ton amitié alors tu es devenue rapidement ma petite amie.

Malheureusement je n'étais pas la meilleure des petites amies et tu as su être comme à ton habitude, compréhensive avec moi. J'avais peur d'être maladroite, je n'étais pas du genre à afficher facilement mes sentiments. Te tenir la main, t'embrasser c'était nouveau pour moi, ça ne me dérangeait pas de le faire, c'était juste que ce n'était pas moi. Alors je faisais comme je le pouvais même si n'était pas suffisant pour te rassurer. Qu'importe ce que je te disais, tu avais toujours ces doutes. Je ne pouvais pas t'en vouloir, c'était entièrement de ma faute. Mais j'allais te prouver le restant de notre existence que j'avais toujours été sincère avec toi.

* * *

Je voyais Mai courir dans tout les sens, elle avait l'air nerveuse, inquiète; j'allais la rejoindre malgré que cela ne soit pas avec facilité avec cette robe, j'aurai dû porter un costume. Je pouvais voir que les convives semblaient aussi soucieux.

''Mai que se passe t-il ?'' Demandais-je presque en crise de nerf.

''Je…je suis désolée. Vraiment…'' Me dit tristement la rouquine alors que je ne comprenais pas ce qu'elle voulait dire. Elle me tendit une lettre, je sentais que j'allais faire une syncope. Dépliant les mains tremblantes la lettre, je pouvais reconnaître ton écriture. C'était court mais sans équivoque, et le mot de la fin m'avait fait réaliser tes intentions ''Adieu ?'' Comment pouvais-tu me faire cela ? J'avais tout fait pour toi ! Je t'ai donné ce que tu voulais ! N'était-ce pas suffisant ? Que voulais-tu de plus! Pourquoi tu me faisais cela ? C'était pour te venger de t'avoir mal agi envers moi par le passé ? Juste quelques mots alors qu'on avait partagés plus de cinq de notre vie ensemble. Tu aurais pu avoir la décence de me le dire en face ! Je ne pouvais croire ces mensonges, je devais vérifier si c'était un horrible cauchemar.

J'allais à la pièce où tu te devais normalement te changer, je frappais à de nombreuses reprises mais sans aucune réponse positive. J'ouvrais brutalement la porte, il n'y avait pas ta présence. Je m'approchais, et je vis ta bague de fiançailles poser sur la table. Je prenais l'anneau dans mes mains alors que les larmes s'écoulèrent en torrent. Je me regardais dans le miroir, mon mascara avait coulé. J'avais une tête horrible et c'était **ta** faute. Je jetais cet ignoble symbole au loin et je donnais un coup de poing dans le miroir. Le sang et les coupures envahissaient ma peau.

Folle de rage d'avoir été trahi et d'être de nouveau abandonné, j'attrapais tout ce qui passait sous mon passage. Je balançais les lampes, chaises sur les murs. Tous éclatèrent en éclats. J'hurlais mon agonie mais cela ne suffisait, ce mal était ancré en moi. Je continuais de tout détruire attirant l'attention des invités qui se demandèrent ce qu'il se passait.

Oui ma fiancée m'avait laissé seule à l'autel prétextant que c'était pour mon bonheur ? Mais quels conneries ! Je la haïssais, c'était elle qui voulait être avec moi, c'était elle qui voulait plus entre nous, c'était elle ! Toujours elle ! Je ne pouvais plus rester ici, j'allais partir mais Tokiha me retient. Je ne me laissais pas faire, je partais de l'église prenant ma voiture. Je voyais à l'arrière jeune mariée. Je prenais une pierre et la lançais derrière de la vitre. Je n'aurais plus à la voire maintenant. J'enlevais toutes les autres décorations que je trouvais laide. Je prenais le volant, plus jamais je ne me laisserais avoir. Et Shizuru qu'elle parte comme les autres, je m'en foutais. Je n'avais besoin de personne. Aboyais-je en partant de ce lieu maudit.

Je ne faisais pas attention où j'allais, ma vision était troublée par les larmes, je n'avais pas vu qu'un train était en train passer. Je regardais sur le côte la lumière m'aveugla, un bruit monstre raisonna accompagner de klaxonnement furieux…

…et plus rien.


End file.
